


Submerged

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: "I want a down and dirty watersports fic...can be anyone, but prefer Tommy/anyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered a sequel to "Slipping Under" - established relationship, established kink.

Tommy doesn't remember how they ended up on the floor of the hotel room, well past tipsy, to the point of just rolling with it. And yeah, there's rolling, wrestling with Adam for dominance despite the foregone conclusion. Not only is Adam bigger and stronger than him, he fights _dirty,_ snapping his teeth and darting his tongue out for a teasing lick whenever any part of Tommy's exposed skin is near enough. Even with all that, Tommy still thinks he has a fighting chance – until Adam's fingers stop grabbing and go gentle, quick twitches of scratching motion in just the right spots. _Tickling._

The effect is instantaneous, sending Tommy into fits of giggles and writhing spasms, no longer trying to win, just trying to get away, get a moment to breathe. But Adam's fucking tricksy, and somehow he gets them rolled over so he can pin Tommy down with the whole heavy length of his body, fingers still wiggling under Tommy's arms, never letting up for a second. Tommy can hear himself pleading through a breathless grin, see the smirk on Adam's face that means it's no use no matter what he says, and yeah, his lungs are burning for air and his cheeks hurt from smiling and Adam is a fucking bastard for doing this to him, fucking _cheater,_ but suddenly none of it matters as a wave of happiness washes everything else away.

Tommy's just starting to ride the far edge of air-desperate when Adam digs in for one last hurrah, and his muscles spasm like crazy, and then there's a new sensation, unmistakeable, full pressure of his bladder something he really should have noticed earlier, would have if he was less drunk, less Adam-distracted, and he can't stop the leak when it comes. He freezes, and his mouth falls open in slack-jawed surprise, and Adam stops instantly at the change, looking down at him with a touch of worry in his eyes.

Tommy clenches down, gaining back control quickly, but not quickly enough. He can _see_ it on Adam's face when the slight wetness starts seeping through their clothes, just enough to be noticeable, and he's fucking _burning up_ with embarrassment, because yeah, Adam is amazing and accepting and all that shit, but this is a whole new level of fucked-up, even for them, and anyway Tommy's never gonna get used to this, kink or no, and maybe that's part of it, dirty-bad-wrong, making it that much hotter, and –

The voice in his head is cut off when Adam grabs him by the arms and flips them over again, so Tommy is straddling his hips, grinding down into where Adam is...hard. Tommy shivers, all surprise and desire. After _that_...Adam's _hard._ Adam's not tickling him any more, but Tommy's holding his breath anyway as the moment grows thick around them, as Adam's eyes grow dark and heavy-lidded, as his voice trickles out dark and oil-slick, like a snake charmer, a hypnotist.

“Do it.”

“What?” Tommy's voice is shaking, and his muscles clench down again on reflex.

“Come on, baby, do it right here, I want it, wanna feel you.”

Tommy's shaking now, his legs trembling where they're clutching Adam's hips, and he _wants_ to, can feel himself right on the edge, can feel Adam pressing up into him, _showing_ him how much he wants it. But there's something that holds him back, some hard-trained part of his brain that makes it _so damn hard_ to just let go.

But Adam just knows him too damn well, narrows his eyes and smirks and lets his fingers start crawling up Tommy's sides again, under his shirt this time, rucking it up as he goes, and Tommy throws his head back and gasps and _squirms_ over Adam's cock, Adam's moans lost in his own manic laughter, and oh fuck, he tries, tries to hold it all in, but he can't he can't he _can't,_ and his lips fall open in a high surprised “oh” as everything in him relaxes as once, and just like that he's wetting himself, fucking _pissing his pants_ right here on top of Adam, and it's maybe the most humiliating thing he's ever done, but the relief is amazing, and the thrill is even better as he soaks through his jeans and feels the flow seep through to Adam's, unstoppable now, finally puddling on the floor beneath them.

His eyes are closed, but Adam's hands on his hips surprise them open, gripping tight as he thrusts up _into_ it, and the look on Adam's face is sinuous ecstasy, his voice low and desperate as he murmurs, “So _warm...”_

And Tommy's not done but it doesn't matter, he _has_ to kiss those words off Adam's lips, has to _right now,_ and he leans down and presses their bodies even closer and drinks in Adam's moans, and the last trickling drops of wetness run up between their stomachs and soak matching dark patches into their shirts, and as he finishes, Tommy lets himself melt into Adam, licking slowly at his lips as stillness settles over them, and if it weren't for the mess he could fall asleep right now, here in the afterward.

But Adam's still panting, still twitching his hips up into Tommy's body, and he grabs Tommy by the hair and forces him meet his eyes, pay attention. Clearly, he has other plans. His eyes are wild as he speaks.

“Suck me off, Tommy, fucking clean me up with that dirty little mouth, want it so bad, come on, baby, come on...”

And he's guiding Tommy down, down, down his body, and Tommy's blown Adam more times than he can count but he's never done _this_ before, never taken things to this level, but as his hands run over the cooling wetness of Adam's jeans, as the acrid smell hits his nose, he realizes he _does_ want it, wants to clean up his mess, wants this, like so many other firsts, with _Adam_ when he never has before.

Buttons and zippers are quick work, but the wet denim resists, clinging to the skin, and when Tommy doesn't move fast enough Adam reaches down to shove them off himself, fisting both hands in Tommy's hair and pulling him down toward his cock. Tommy hesitates for just a second at the last moment, the reality of what he's about to do hitting him suddenly through a lust-drunk haze, and for just that moment he thinks he won't be able to do it, that he'll chicken out and Adam will never let them do this again. But Adam is hard and leaking and begging for him, and his hands are a solid constant presence on Tommy's head, and in the end it's not so hard at all to lean down and stick his tongue out and _lick._

And there is a new taste there, bitter and sharp, but under it is the oh-so-familiar taste of _Adam,_ and it's not so bad after all. He goes to work, long hard licks up the shaft like he's licking an ice cream cone, cleaning up the taste of his piss as he's been told to, and Adam sounds like he's _dying_ up there, wordless ohs and ahs and all too soon the high keening whine that means he's so close, and Tommy takes it as the sign it is and sinks down around Adam's cock, takes it as deep as he can and _sucks,_ and Adam arches his back and tosses his head and comes with a cry, hot-wet flood down Tommy's throat, and as Tommy drinks him down, he's struck with an idea, an image so strong it almost hurts, of what else he could be drinking from Adam, a stronger-hotter-longer flow, more than he could ever keep up with, spilling out of his mouth and down his chin, the way Adam's eyes would look as he did it, all possessive pride, and by the time Adam releases him and settles back to the floor with a sigh, Tommy's squirming again, rubbing a hand over his own growing hardness, and he knows that fantasy's not going away any time soon.

But they've pushed enough boundaries tonight, both of them, and when Adam grabs his hand with a grin and pulls him toward the shower, Tommy goes, lets Adam strip him of his wet clothes and suck him off under the hot shower jets, and he thinks about how easy this is, how right, how nothing between them could ever truly feel wrong.


End file.
